M4A1 Dark Knight
:For the original version, see M4A1. M4A1 Dark Knight is a special assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :Can be exchanged by collecting 888 Transcendence Pieces. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration power. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Increase Damage to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Zombie Scenario. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *High penetration power in B mode *Fast reloading time *Light weight *Boast a number of benefits *Low recoil, especially in B mode *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High magazine size Disadvantages *Expensive price *Quite noisy either when the player shoots; giving your location with ease or it is idling; making it difficult to hear the surroundings *Obtainable through item collection only *Low spare ammo, except in Zombie Scenario Release date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Japan: 30 September 2015. Tips ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal around 300 ~ 400 damage per shot to bosses. While its B mode can deal roughly 450 ~ 600 damage per shot. Comparison to AK-47 Paladin ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+7%) *Lower recoil in B mode (-18%) *Higher rate of fire in both modes (+10% each) *Higher penetration power in B mode ; Neutral *Same price ($6500) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Infinite spared ammo in Zombie Scenario *Same reloading time *Has buff and hit marker functions *Costly prerequisite (888 Transcendence Pieces required) ; Negative *Lower damage in both modes (A mode -3; B mode -18) *Lower knockback power Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Buffm4_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffak_buffm4_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Akm4bufftwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M4darkknightchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150930.png|Japan poster File:Saswithm4darkknight.jpg|SAS with M4A1 Dark Knight File:Buffm4_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns both M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin. *This weapon, alongside AK-47 Paladin, sports hit-markers, which allows the player to know if he/she hit a target or not, in any game mode. Note that hit-markers are available in Basic mode for all weapons. **They are also the first weapons to bestow a number of buffs to the wielder, and even the rest of the players within a room, albeit just a small share for the latter ones. *Whenever a player shoots with the secondary fire mode, bullet trails can be seen no matter if it goes through an object or not. *Players who possess either the M4A1 Dark Knight or the AK-47 Paladin will display an icon next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others. Furthermore, in the results board all of the players will be shown with a similar icon as a result of the additional EXP, however different for those that don't own one of the weapons. *Both M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin will slightly zoom-in upon switching to their secondary fire mode, not much difference though, rather, the augment is minimal. *The M4A1 Dark Knight is coated with an alloy that makes it shine as reflection. This can be spot whenever a player strafes from one side to another. **It, alongside the AK-47 Paladin, glows in the dark as well. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:American Category:.50 BMG users